gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
If You Can Afford Me
If You Can Afford Me 'is a song originally by ''Katy Perry. It was sung by The Unitards Girls in the first half to the nineteenth episode of the first season of Glee: The Unitards, Almost There. The song is led mostly by Laura. Lyrics '''Harmony: If you want me The cherry on top The pick of the pack The créme de la crop If you want me You better do better than that tonight Harmony and Justine: Oh, oh Justine: If you want me It takes more than a wink And more than a drink And more than you think If you want me You're gonna have to break the bank tonight (The Unitard Girls: ooh) Laura: 'Cause some don't have the paitence Some call me high-maintenance But you, pay the bill 'Cause, that's the deal Laura with The Unitard Girls: If you wanna ride Just name your price Don't play cheap, with your heart Don't make a bet If you can't write the check For me, for me 'Cause I can be bought But you'll pay the cost Laura: If you can afford me Teddy: If you want me I'm not a piece of ass A one night stand A storage shed I think you'd better walk by (June: by) Tonight Teddy and June: Oh, no June: If you want me Then stop begging I don't put out for charity If you want me There's no discount price tonight (The Unitard Girls: ooh) Poppy: But I don't need your dollar bills I just want something real 'Cause, nothing's free Except lovin' me Laura with The Unitard Girls: If you wanna ride Just name your price Don't play cheap, with your heart Don't make a bet If you can't write the check For me, for me 'Cause I can be bought But you'll pay the cost Laura: If you can afford me Carlton and Liz: If you want me The cherry on top The pick of the pack Liz, Carlton and Amanda: The créme de la crop Laura with The Unitard Girls: If you wanna ride Just name your price Don't play cheap, with your heart Don't make a bet If you can't write the check For me, for me 'Cause I can be bought But you'll pay the cost Laura: If you can afford... Laura with The Unitard Girls (Poppy): If you wanna ride (ride) Just name your price (your price) Don't play cheap, with your heart (ooh) Don't make a bet (don't make a bet) If you can't write the check (the check) For me, for me (oh!) 'Cause I can be bought (yeah) But you'll pay the cost (the cost) Laura: If you can afford me... Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs sung by Harmony Harpse Category:Songs sung by Justine Callaway Category:Songs sung by Laura Tomlinson Category:Songs sung by Teddy Mapp Category:Songs sung by Junette Harris Category:Songs sung by Poppy Hill Category:Songs sung by Carlton Ayers Category:Songs sung by Liz Peep Category:Songs sung by Amanda Evans